


Not a Coincidence

by orphan_account



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 이단헌트
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>이단벤지 전력 20150920</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Coincidence

 

남자에 대한 사실들은 장식장에 꽂힌 CD처럼 가지런히 정렬되어 있었다. 이름, 나이, 키, 몸무게, 가장 객관적인 사실들이 나열된 서류를 보던 벤지 던은 남자에 대해 생각했다. 그가 참여한 수많은(그리고 성공적인) 프로젝트들 역시 원한다면 관람할 수 있었다. 그렇지만 그것이 과연 이단 매튜 헌트를 구성하는 실체에 가까운지 그는 확신할 수 없었다. 금융계에서 굳건한 지위를 지닌 동명의 기관과 달리 부표처럼 흔들리는 위태로운 조직인 IMF를 몇 번이나 막아낸 전설적인 요원에 대해 생각하던 벤지는 고개를 흔들었다.

그는 IMF 내에서 신화적인 존재였다. 그와 함께 일했던 요원들 중 그에 대해 조금이라도 나쁜 말을 하는 사람은 없었다. 벤지 자신과 마찬가지로 현장에 나가지 않는 사람들 사이에는 더욱 극대화된 소문들이 돌아다녔다. 심장에 총을 맞았는데도 죽지 않았다더라, 양팔과 양다리의 뼈가 모조리 부서졌는데 한 달 만에 멀쩡히 걸어나온다더라, 말도 안 되는 일들에 그의 이름─이단 헌트─이 붙으면 진실처럼 느껴졌다.

따라서 다분히 일방적으로, 그러나 오랫동안 이단을 봐 온 벤지는 그에 대해서 허구적인 상을 구축할 수밖에 없었다. 그러면서도 그는 내심 걱정했다. 실제의 이단 헌트가 그의 상상 속에서 완벽했던 모습과 다를지. 아니, 다를 수밖에 없겠지, 정신 차려 벤지 던! 그는 끙끙거리며 키보드에 고개를 박았다.

 

 

"─라고 생각했어."  
"그래?"

이단은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그렇게 사소한 동작 하나하나도 군더더기가 없었다. 아무리 요원이라 해도 이건 말이 되지 않았다.

"실제는 어떤데?"  
"실제는……."

벤지는 말을 잇지 못했다. 차마 실제의 이단 헌트가 상상 속의 이단 헌트보다 더 완벽하다고 말할 수는 없었다. 그건 부끄러운 일이지. 목에서부터 빨갛게 열이 올라오는 기분이 들었다. 그를 보던 이단이 슬쩍 웃으며 대화의 주제를 돌렸다. IMF 근처의 식당들이 얼마나 맛없는지에 대해 얘기하던 와중, 근래 직원들에게 명성이 자자한 이탈리안 레스토랑이 언급되었다.

그래, 응, 맞아, 이단의 달변에 이끌려가며 되는대로 최소한의 대답을 하던 벤지는 문득 정신을 차렸다.

"그러면 모레 저녁에 예약해 놓을게."  
"어……."

무슨 일이 일어난 거지? 벤지는 눈을 깜빡였다. 뒤를 돌아보며 환하게 웃은 이단이 곧 몸을 돌려 빠르게 시야에서 사라졌다. 벤지는 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. 그를 만날 때마다 휘둘리고 있었다.

 

 

"그건 당연한 일이지. 이단은 대단한 사람이잖아."  
"매력적이기도 하지."

루터 스티켈이 들으면 코웃음을 칠 것이 분명했다. 그는 이단 헌트의 벗어나올 수 없는 장악력에서 중심을 유지할 수 있는 몇 안 되는 인물이었다. 그렇지만 벤지는 아니었고, 그와 함께 얘기를 나누는 헤드쿼터의 직원들 역시 아니었다.

"좋겠다. 나도 이단이랑 식사하면……."

어쩌면 IMF라는 집단 전체가 이단 헌트의 거대한 팬클럽이 아닐까, 벤지는 생각했다. 아무리 봐도 직장 동료를 대하는 애티튜드는 아닌 것이 분명한 사고방식이었다.

사람의 섬세한 감정들에는 극도로 둔한 벤지라 하더라도, 최근 이단과의 관계가 단순한 동료애 내지는 우정을 벗어나고 있다는 사실은 알아차릴 수 있었다. 그렇다면 벤지 던이, '그' 이단 헌트와, 설마……. 직원들이 떠드는 소리가 페이드아웃 되며, 그 자신의 심장 소리만 쾅쾅 울렸다.

"아무튼 잘 갔다 와."  
"사진 찍어줘."  
"사진은 서류에도 있잖아."  
"그런 거 말고, 이단 헌트가 실존 인물이라는 증거로."  
"웃겨, 정말."

시시껄렁한 얘기를 하던 직원들은, 일제히 울린 알림 소리에 각자의 자리로 돌아갔다. 벤지 역시 모니터로 시선을 돌렸다. 새로운 프로젝트가 시작되었다는 알림이었다. 내용을 살피던 벤지는 이단 헌트의 이름이 없다는 것을 확인했다. 그러자 글자들이 꾸물거리며 작은 벌레처럼 화면 밖으로 기어가는 것 같았다. 중요하지도 않은 내용이잖아, 그는 생각했다.

 

 

플래시가 터지자 메뉴를 보던 이단이 고개를 들었다. 벤지는 당황하여 사과하며, 재빨리 옵션에서 플래시를 껐다. 이단이 의아하다는 듯이 물었다.

"사진 찍은 거야?"

벤지는 고개를 끄덕였다. 이단이 물었다. 왜? 벤지는 지금처럼 이단이 진지할 때마다 심장이 터질 것 같았다. 그는 간신히 입을 열었다. 단어 하나하나가 제대로 생각나지 않는 기분이었다. 영어가 내 모국어이긴 한 건가? 벤지는 생각했다.

"같이 일하는 직원들이……."

얘기를 들은 이단은 웃음을 터트렸다. 안절부절못하던 벤지는 그제야 따라서 웃을 수 있었다. 이단이 목소리를 낮춰 얘기하자, 자연히 벤지는 그쪽으로 고개를 기울일 수밖에 없었다. 작은 원형 테이블을 사이에 두고 마주 앉았는데도 거리가 충분하지 않았다.

"그럴 거면 같이 찍는 편이 낫지 않아?"  
"같이?"  
"내가 그쪽으로 갈게."

이단은 더 이상 묻지 않고, 자리에서 일어나 벤지의 옆쪽으로 의자를 당겨 왔다. 화면에 둘의 모습이 둘 다 나오게 사진을 몇 장 찍는 동안 벤지는 얼어붙은 나머지 표정이 굳어 있었다. 벤지, 웃어. 이단의 말에 벤지는 억지로 입꼬리를 당겼다. 우스꽝스러운 모습에 이단은 웃었다.

"웃지 마."  
"아니, 귀여워서."  
"그래도, 아니, 뭐?"

뜻밖의 말에 잠시 벤지의 사고가 정지했다.

"잠깐만, 뭐라고 했어?"  
"귀엽다고."

이단은 아무렇지도 않다는 듯이 얘기했다. 벤지는 심호흡을 하고 싶었다. 경거망동하지 말자, 벤지 던, 속으로 숫자를 세는 거야. 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8…….

"내가 왜 만나자고 했을 것 같아? 이런 곳에서, 금요일 저녁에."  
"그, 그, 그, 여기의 바질페스토 파스타가 맛있어서?"  
"하하…"

레스토랑에 들어온 순간부터 지금까지 이단은 내내 가벼운 미소를 짓고 있었지만, 이 순간만큼은 어딘가 서늘한 구석이 있었다. 벤지는 순간 목덜미를 물린 것 같았다. 미세하게 표정이 굳은 이단은 포식자 같았다.

"말해 봐, 벤지, 정말 모르는 척하는 거야?"  
"뭐, 를?"

벤지는 겨우 말을 이어나갔다. 음절이 뚝뚝 끊어졌다.

"내가 너를 좋아한다는 사실을."

내(그러니까 이단 헌트를 의미하는 대명사였다)가? 너(그러니까 벤지 던 그 자신을 의미하는 대명사였다)를? 좋아한다(그러니까 동료나 친구로서가 아니겠지, 이 경우에는)? 사실? 머릿속에서 생각들이 어지럽게 꼬였다. 벤지는 손을 내저었다.

"이단, 잠, 잠깐만."

그의 말대로 이단은 아무 말도 하지 않고 차분히 기다렸다. 두 눈이 반짝이고 있었다. 벤지는 얼굴을 손에 파묻었다가, 손으로 자신의 뺨을 감쌌다가, 고개를 마구 저었다가, 마침내 이단과 시선이 마주쳤다.

"그럴 리가 없다고 생각했어. 다 내 착각, 인 줄 알았는데."  
"왜?"

태연한 질문이었다. 이단은 어느새 다시 눈앞의 사람이 흥미롭다는, 혹은 사랑스럽다는 표정을 짓고 있었지만 벤지는 이를 알아차리지 못했다. 그럴 정신이 없었다.

"그야, 너는 이단 헌트니까. 대단한 사람이고, 모두가 너를 좋아하고, 그런데 나는, 나는……."  
"좋아해, 벤지."  
"으아아아아, 잠깐,"

벤지는 귀를 막았다. 잘 익은 사과처럼 새빨개진 얼굴을 보던 이단은 고개를 살짝 갸웃거렸다.

"왜 그래?"  
"아니, 왜긴 왜겠어."

귀에서 손을 뗀 벤지는 물을 한 모금 마신 후에야 간신히 진정했다. 물론 겉만 평소처럼 돌아왔을 뿐, 언제든 이단의 말 한마디에 곧바로 터질 수 있는 상태였다.

"그, 언제부터?"  
"처음 만났을 때부터."  
"뭐라고?"  
"몰랐어?"  
"당연하지!!"

억울함에 가까운 심정으로 벤지는 항변하는 듯한 시선으로 이단을 보았다. 이단이 두 손을 들었다.

"미안해. 이제 알았으니까 괜찮지?"  
"그렇……아니, 뭐가 괜찮아!"

이단은 다시 눈부시게 웃었다. 그건 너무 파괴력이 강한 행동이었다. 벤지는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 한참을 생글생글 웃던 이단이 말했다.

"그럼, 앞으로도 잘 부탁해, 벤지."

터진다, 이번에야말로 터져버릴 거야. 도심 외곽의 이탈리안 레스토랑에서 벤지 던, 길지 않은 일생을 폭사로 마무리한다. 그의 생각을 알 리 없는 이단이 진지하게 물었다.

"싫은 거야?"  
"그럴 리가 없잖아!!!!!!"

주변의 사람들이 모두 그들을 쳐다보자, 벤지의 수치심이 제곱으로 증가했다. 그 어떤 때보다도 환하게 빛나는 듯한 이단이 그의 손을 잡았다. 이단의 행동은 이 모든 상황이 의도된 것이라는 생각이 들 정도로 매끄러웠다. 그 덕분에 사람들은 다시 시선을 돌렸다.

"벤지, 키스해도 될까?"  
"그런 건 묻지 마!"

대화가 시작된 후부터 그는 끝없이 휘말리고만 있었다. 이단의 얼굴이 점점 가까워졌다. 따뜻한 입술이 닿는 것을 느끼며, 벤지 던은 앞으로도 자신의 운명이 이단 헌트라는 거대한 태풍에 속수무책으로 휘둘릴 것을 예감했다.

 


End file.
